Amber Liu
Perfil thumb|272px *'Nombre:'엠버 / Amber *'Nombre en inglés:' Amber Josephine Liu *'Nombre chino:' 劉逸雲 / Liu Yin Yu. *'Apodos:' Koala, Stitch, Llama *'Profesión: '''Cantante, Rapera, Bailarina, Modelo, compositora y MC. *'Fecha de nacimiento': 18 de septiembre de 1992 *'Lugar de nacimiento:' San Fernando Valley, California, EE.UU. *'Estatura: 168cm *'Tipo de sangre: '''B *'Signo zodiacal: 'Virgo *'Agencia: 'SM Entertainment Biografia Nació y se crió en Los Ángeles; un tiempo después se trasladó a Taiwán, para luego volver a Los Ángeles otra vez. En el 2007 hizo una audición de “SM Global Audition” en Los Ángeles (California) en donde fue aceptada. Su estilo de vestir es Tomboy (el cual su concepto es, una chica que suele vestir de manera masculina, mientras que sus actitudes tampoco suelen ser muy femeninas) Hip hop. Temas para dramas *''Spread its Wings - tema para God of Study junto a Krystal y Luna (2010) Programas *Guerrilla date (2013) *Amazing f(x) (2013) *Show Champion (2013-Actual) - Como MC junto con Eun Jung de T-ara *Funny or die (Anna Kendrick goes K-pop with f(x) 2013) *Go! f(x) (2013) *Weekly Idol (junto a las otras integrantes de F(x) excepto sulli) *Invencible Youth - Season 2 (2012) *Best Couple (2012) *The Beatles Code (2011-2012) *Hello F(x) *Idol Star Olympics *Star King (2010-E284 - Presente) Anuncios *LG Lollipop *LG Cyon Chocolate phone *Samsung LCD TV *K-swiss *Auction *Spao Colaboraciones *Dance (NaNaNa) - Stephanie Kim *I'm back - Danson *Don't Lie - S.M. The Ballad *Oops!- Super Junior *Happy holidays - Henry Lau *Like a G6 - Key (SHINee) & Kris (EXO) *1-4-3 ( I love you ) - Henry Lau *1,2 step - Yuri Curiosidades * '''Grupo Kpop: F(x) * Nacionalidad: Taiwanesa-Americana * Casting: 2008 SM Global Audition. * Fanclub: ''Ember'' * Idioma: Inglés, Coreano, Mandarín. * Familia: Padres y hermana mayor (Jackie Liu) * Religión: Cristiana. "Dios es el centro de mi vida, no soy perfecta pero intento ser la mejor para Él, quiero alabarlo y devolverle mediante mi canto, aunque no sea la mejor yo confío en que Él me ayudará en cuanto mi vida siga. No es mi tiempo de brillar, si no el de Él." * Hobbies: Bailar, rapear (improvisar), tocar la guitarra y bateria. * Especialidades: Basketball, TaeKwonDo, coser, rubix * Ídolo favorito: Michael Jackson. * Mascotas: Tiene un perro llamado Engd y otros 2 llamados Princesa y JackJack. * Es un poco desordenada. En el programa Amazing F(x) se muestra que cada una tiene su propio cuarto, al ella mostrar el suyo se puede ver que no es muy ordenada. *Contó que una vez salió con Victoria a un centro comercial y quería usar el baño. Cuando llegó al baño, una señora, parte del equipo de limpieza, le gritó : ‘El baño de hombres esta en la otra dirección’. Ella sólo siguió el camino riendo. * Sufre de Insomnio. * Le gusta jugar el cubo rubix o cubo mágico, y es capaz de resolverlo en 30-40 seg. * Se distrae fácilmente con los objetos brillantes o cosas que hagan ruido. * El 29 de enero del 2010 fue nombrada junto con los otros miembros embajadoras de las fuerzas armadas de Corea. *Ella, Jonghyun de SHINee y Donghae de Super junior se hacen llamar los hermanos dinosaurios de la SM por su parecido entre ellos. * Es considerada una de las mejores Rapper Femeninas de Asia, junto con YooBin de Wonder Girls, CL de 2NE1, Miryo de Brown Eyed Girls, y Yoon Mirae. * Desde chica le gustaba Linkin Park y copiaba los versos de Mike Shinoda. Además tenía un montón de amigos que les gustaba el rap, así que creció practicando el estilo libre (improvisación). * Aunque es una gran rapera, ella audicionó para cantante. * Eligió a Sehun de EXO como el esposo ideal. Al ser muy cercanos, se conocen desde que el era trainee, en este época, SeHun era un chico realmente pequeño y amable, y tras su debut se ha convertido en todo un hombre muy masculino. * Es muy cercana a los miembros de la SM en general. Fuera de la egencia entre sus amistades más cercanas están: Tasty, Min, Suzy y Jia (Miss A), Daniel Chae, Il Hoon, Peniel (BTOB), Sung Jong (INFINITE), Hyuna (4Minute). * Es muy cercana a James Lee de Royal Pirates. Les gusta salir a jugar Pool y practicar Skate. * Demostró ser muy cercana a Jaejin de Ft Island cuando fue MC de Show Champion junto con él y Seunghyun. * Victoria siempre se burla de ella cuando habla con un chico metiendo a Henry en la conversación. * Su miembro favorito de Super Junior es Donghae, estos son realmente cercanos. * Tiene un tatuaje en su muñeca izquierda con las palabras Pray (Orar), Faith (Fe). Dos tatuajes más en la espalda, sobre los omoplatos dos cruces grandes con un texto del que se desconoce su contenido. *Estuvo en un equipo de básquetbol desde la escuela primaria en EE.UU. En Corea, juega con los trainees de SM. * En una entrevista de radio, sus demás compañeras de f(x) confesaron que a pesar de parecer “ruda”, ella es bastante tímida en algunos aspectos: se pone nerviosa cuando la miran cambiarse de ropa y suele irse a otra habitación. * En el K-con 2013 su hermana Jackie dijo que la personalidad de Amber una vez se le conoce bien es muy femenina, tiene mucho Aegyo y es muy consentida. * En una encuesta realizada en un evento de EE.UU sobre la mejor persona que podía ser pareja de Amber ha quedado Henry Lau de Suju- M en primer lugar, Key de SHINee en 2do y Peniel de BTOB en 3ro. * Ella y Henry mantienen una amistad muy unida desde hace años, la gente suele confundirlos coomo una pareja ya que tienen mucho SkinShip entre ellos pero ambos han desmentido cualquier rumor sobre una relación amorosa diciendo que son como hermanos. Él le apoda Stitch y ella Snoopy. * Cuando está con Henry suelen hacerce bromas y discutir o pelear en forma de juego diciendo que no se soportan y cosas así. Henry a veces suele decirle que no copie su estilo (ya que sus atuendos son similares) y no lo siga a todas partes. * Henry le prometió una guitarra nueva como obsequio de cumpleaños y ella dijo que tomaria una foto como prueba. Hasta ahora no se ha visto una sola foto de la mentada guitarra. * En el programa Hello Counselor un hombre criticó a Sulli diciendole que sus brazos y pantorrillas eran muy gruesos y debía ejercitarse más. Amber, notablemente disgustada, la defendió diciendo: No está bien herir a las personas en base a tus propios estándares. * Sulli es su bebé, siempre la protege y conciente mucho. * Dice que Krystal es su princesa y ella su sirvienta. * XiuMin (EXO-M) dijo que, para el, es la más linda en F(x). * Se decía que SuHo (EXO-K) estuvo enamorado de ella en su época de trainee. * Es la chica concentida de la mayoria de los hombres de la SM, ya que la ven como una hermana menor. * Estuvo dejando crecer su cabello por un tiempo pero luego tuvo que volver a cortarlo. * MinHo (SHINee) le compuso sobre llamas debido a su apodo Llama. * Ultimamente ha estado mostrando mucho aegyo frente a las cámaras en los cortes de Show Champion, programa en que es MC oficial. * Escribio la cancion Love del album Pinoccio junto con Krystal. * Compuso la canción Goodbye Summer del album Pink Tape, cuya versión original en inglés es llamada I just wanna. * Ama que sus fangirls le griten cuando está en el escenario. * Al conocerla por primera vez, Sulli pensó que Amber era un chico y hasta intentó coquetearle, esta le llama Hyung y en ocasiones Oppa. * Durante la época de NU ABO, se fracturó el tobillo teniendo que regresar a su ciudad natal para resibir tratamiento y reposo, por lo que no participó en las activides del grupo por un tiempo y se rumoró que se había marchado del grupo. * Le hizo una corona de flores a Sulli depués de que esta dijo que queria una en Amazing F(x) * En Go F(x)! le hizo una visita sorpresa a su familia. Su madre dijo que quiere que se case con un hombre que la mantenga y mostró fotos de su infancia. Su madre tambien contó que ella era fan de grupos como TVXQ, Super Junior y SNSD antes de audicionar para la SM. Enlaces *Perfil (nate) *Perfil (naver) *Twitter *Instagram *Weibo Galería Amber1.jpg Amber2.jpg Amber3.jpg Amber4.jpg Amber5.jpg Amber6.png Amber7.jpg 20091027_fx_amber.jpg amber_f_x_503387_large.jpg amber8.jpg Fx Amber (3).jpg tumblr_lugh5aHfQg1qda5oqo1_500.jpg tumblr_magi2oCgys1ryjokgo1_1280.jpg amber-amber-liu-of-f-x-16285130-389-604.jpg Categoría:KCantante Categoría:Tomboy Categoría:Krapera Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KModelo Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KPresentador Categoría:CCantante Categoría:CRapera